


上马饺子

by XiaoYili



Series: all岳 [2]
Category: all岳, 我岳
Genre: M/M, 双性, 嫂子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoYili/pseuds/XiaoYili
Summary: 好吃不过饺子。





	上马饺子

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称嫂子文学，双性，不喜勿入。

“上马饺子下马面，这是讲究。”  
我嫂子北京人，英国留学回来，除了条花臂身上还好几个文身，但是意外地很注重这些传统。  
我临出国前嫂子说给我包顿饺子，我和他说，买现成的饺子皮就行，没那么讲究。他非得自己从和面做起，一不小心水倒多了，手上都是黏黏的白色半固体，最后还是我给他又往里加了点面粉，才揉出个成型的面团。  
看他一个人折腾这一堆东西，估计吃完饺子我就可以动身去机场了。找了个包饺子的动图放着我俩人一起学着包。中间我哥来了个电话，说临时得出差，明天送不成我了让我自己打车去。嫂子一听我哥不回来了，情绪明显低落了，还要安慰我:“没事儿，明天我开车送你去。”  
  
  
我不得不承认我嫂子在下厨这上面的天赋远不及他画那些图纸，一锅饺子有三分之二是我包的。  
当然，我也吃了三分之二。我可着那些歪瓜裂枣一看就是他做的饺子都先装进了自己的盘里，给他盛了我那几个得意之作。  
嫂子的晚饭吃得神思不属的，筷子都快把饺子皮戳烂了，盘子里也没见少下去几个。我心知肚明因为什么，他和我哥吵过几次了，因为那些频繁的出差，过多的应酬，来源不明的香水味，车上归属不详的耳环。  
嫂子一看就来自被爱包围的家庭，这种问题从不曾在他对婚姻生活的预设里出现过。所以他争吵后折磨自己，倒刺撕到流血了自己还没反应。我在小叔子的交流范围里提醒过几次，他会小小地惊呼一声，仿佛痛觉才反馈到中枢，然后把手别到背后。  
  
  
我看着他面前的盘子里是一丝热气也没了，问:“我把盘子收了吧？”  
他又露出了那种，美丽又带着歉意的笑容:“我没什么胃口。你吃饱了吗？用不用再给你下几个？”  
“不用，我去洗碗。”  
“我来我来。”  
我没说话，眼神往他伤口里还有泛白嫩肉的手看，他顺着我的目光把手塞进了居家服口袋里。  
“别抠手了，我出去了谁来念你？”我背对着他洗碗，试图让语气显得是在说玩笑话。  
他正把包好的饺子放进冷柜里，开开关关抽屉估计是没听到我说话。  
“你说什么？”  
我没来由的火气噌地就冒到了嗓子眼儿，声音也大了不少:“让你别抠手了！”  
我怒气上头的脸色一定挺吓人的，嫂子有点手足无措地把他的指尖裹进掌心里:“不是，我这就是……唉……就有的时候吧工作压力有点大……”  
  
  
他还在努力让他的痛苦远离我。  
这个认知让我鼻头有点紧。  
  
  
我把那个对我来讲小得可笑的围裙扔在边上，迈了几步到他面前:“你可以和我说，不开心的事情。我不是小孩儿了。”  
被已经高过自己许多的弟弟俯视着肯定让他有些无所适从，平时语速极快的嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，却没能再吐出搪塞我的理由。  
我着魔般地离他越来越近，他平时喷在耳后的香水幽幽地盘旋在我的鼻尖:轻盈而温暖的白麝香。  
  
  
“你在害怕什么？”  
我没等他回答。  
“是我哥不爱你了？还是……”我揽上他的腰，“你不爱他了？”  
他惊慌中努力想要把自己推离我，可是体型差距带来的力量差异弱化了他的挣扎。  
  
  
在带着欲望的眼里所有的行为都是原罪：他洗完澡还带着水汽的头发，不设防的笑容里露出的虎牙，接零食时先送出的舌尖，邋遢的破洞T恤里漏出的一点乳晕。  
  
  
我制住他的手把人往沙发上带，含着他薄薄的耳骨：“我爱你。”  
“你心知肚明他在做什么，不是吗？”  
我沿着他的下颌线吮吻着，他尖巧的下巴到他樱色的下唇之间有个小小的陷窝。我贴着他的唇瓣低声诱哄他：“你对他不需要保持无谓的忠诚，我哥说白了真的不配。”  
他推拒中冷冷地张嘴：“我现在比他还不配。”  
我趁着这个间隙吻住他还没合上的唇，舌头送进他温热的口腔，不容抗拒地试探他的软肉，搜刮他的津液，卑鄙地逼迫他张口换气无法拒绝我的下一次掠夺。  
  
  
他的身子很重欲，我早知道，我哥这种浪荡子都能老实那么久，说实话，挺出乎我的意料，不过也说明他的确是个尤物。  
接吻都能让他的身体软化下去，我还没自大到觉得我自己吻技有出神入化到那地步：“很久没做了？”  
他脸色发红，神情却很难堪，腿夹得很紧。  
我感觉我一只手就能捞住他一边的臀肉，揉捏着然后往他的腿间探去。  
“放松点。”我知道我沉着声音发号施令的样子在这种时刻很有性张力。  
  
  
手上的感觉出乎我的意料，隔着布料都能感觉到微微的潮意。  
异乎寻常。  
嫂子现在彻底软化下来了，整个人都对我敞开了。我轻易地就剥下了他宽松的家居服，白色的内裤上明显看到一片洇湿的痕迹。  
“哪儿来的这么多水？”我在那片湿痕上揉了一把。总不能是他为了等我哥回来先给自己润滑好了吧？我带着点怒意在潮湿的布料上来回刮蹭着。  
他羞愤而徒劳地伸手挡住了自己的腿间。  
我没敢冒进，隔着那层布料向着最湿的地方按了几下，他的身体一下就僵住了，随即开始蹬腿。  
  
  
我摸的时候就感觉出来有点不大一样，等我真正纠缠着卷着把他的内裤拉下去时还是免不住呆住了：饱胀的性器后面本该是囊袋的地方是一道粉色的狭缝。  
我呆呆地看着，鬼使神差喊了一句：“姐姐？”  
他一脚把我踹下了沙发，我没顾上揉摔得有点痛的屁股，赶紧扑回去把人抱住：“咋回事儿啊嫂子？你不是男的吗？”  
“就……前段时间不知道为什么，突然身体就变成这样了。”他表情里带上了痛苦，“那天你哥看到之后……”  
我都能猜到不是什么好话，嫂子欲言又止还带着哽咽的声音继续说：“他骂了句‘操，恶心。’换了衣服就出门了。”  
  
  
我安抚性地吻着嫂子的前额：“很漂亮，我很喜欢。”  
他的眼泪是咸的，我用舌头在接，然后和他交换了一个咸涩的吻。  
嫂子渐渐有了一些回应——情动的呻吟，送出的舌尖，绷紧的脚背。  
我试探着往那道湿润的肉缝里送入了一指，嫂子皱起了眉头，我不禁问：“自己没试过吗？”  
“我巴不得这东西消失，怎么可能去碰？”  
  
  
那是从未被外物造访过的处女地。  
  
  
我一兴奋失神，手上的劲没了分寸，嫂子痛呼一声。想也是，新生的肉道，怎么禁得住突然的插入？  
穴道里面的软肉努力地把我的手指往外推，湿滑的淫液更是顺着我的手指往外流，哪个男人扛得住这个？  
我旋转着深入，抵着四周轻轻地弯着指节刮搔着，有几处只是轻柔地按压，嫂子大腿内侧的肌肉就颤抖着收紧。我在那几点之间切换着挑逗，蘸着湿滑的液体渐渐送入三根手指抵着穴肉抽送，嫂子的新雪似的皮肤下面透出了淡淡的酡色。  
我交叉着手指撑着甬道，估摸着能不能吞下我的性器，毕竟这是前面的第一次，没扩张好他要受罪。  
他刚小小地丢了一次，耷拉着眼皮还在平复呼吸，脚却踩上了我的裤裆，窄瘦的足弓前后摇摆着：“还等呢？”  
忍得住的反正不是我，操！  
  
  
我退出来手指，故意给他留出能看清我泡得有点发白起皱的皮肤的时间，然后快速地脱了裤子。  
我扶着早已勃起的性器在他的腿缝间，抵着他性器的根部：“打个招呼。”  
嫂子嗔怪地看了我一眼，他平时总是温柔笑着的双眼现在媚意斜飞，我顶过他的花蒂的时候他的呻吟让我下身一紧，胀得有点发痛。  
真正抵在入口的时候他明显地倒吸了一口冷气，身体瑟缩了一下。  
“我慢慢来。”我尽量守住承诺。  
  
  
把性器缓慢地送进从未开发过的小穴说不上是享受还是折磨，紧窄的压迫感，高热夹缠的媚肉，甚至还能感受到被我的性器挤出去的淫液。  
“呜——”  
他的呻吟像只奶猫，然而性事中的幼态往往会激发男人天性里的兽欲——比如他身上的我得寸进尺的追击。  
我缓慢却不容拒绝地抽送着，凭着记忆往他那几个敏感点上戳。嫂子起初还试图发出抗议:“别……别往那儿……！慢点！嗯——”被插到后来语不成句，带着泣音咿唔作声。  
我进得很深，小幅度地快速抽送着，看都不用看就知道我们俩的相连处一片水光，囊袋拍击上臀肉的声音里带着啧啧的水声。  
“都起沫了呢。”  
“嫂子。”  
他抗议似地扭动身躯，像雪白的美人蛇，用肌肉绞紧年轻人的肉欲器官。  
  
  
他久无情事，身体敏感得要命，不长的时间里前穴里已经抽搐着高潮了几次，紧紧裹着我的性器。  
我全根没入，顶着他深处一块软肉碾磨着，试图再往里进。他不知是痛是爽，腿一开始蹬我，等我想退出来一些时却又缠着我的后腰，因此我懂了，他这是爽得快上天了。没再理会那些似是而非的抗拒，我就认准了那块软肉顶弄，他的呻吟已经从婉转的泣音转成上气不接下气的哭叫。  
呻吟渐弱，嫂子的大腿内侧痉挛式地夹紧了我的腰，我伸手在他的性器顶端轻柔地撸了几下，然后施力按了一下马眼，他的性器几乎是痉挛式地跳动着射了几股精液。差不多同时，花穴里面淌出了大量温热的液体，没过了我的龟头，都快把我打湿了。  
他潮吹了。  
我也有了点射精的感觉，把性器往外抽出，他前面是第一次我也就没想再多折腾，抵着射在了他的穴口。  
他沉浸在高潮的余韵中，没能完全闭合的眼睛还有点翻白。  
嫂子皮肤很白，大腿根那里被我撞得发红，红肿的花瓣还有点外翻，肉穴口挂着没淌下去的乳白色精液。  
我弯下腰在嫂子身上亲，舔着乳头时他不胜挑逗地把我的头往外推，我伸着舌头用力舔过几下才放过他。  
  
  
“我要去洗澡，黏死了。”  
他站是能站起来，但真到要迈出去的时候明显神情一僵。  
“不舒服？别逞强了。”  
我抱着他去了我房间的浴室，浴池里他坐在我的身前，正好能被我整个人圈在怀里。  
他沉默无言地直到我给他擦干身体，自己换上了浴袍，走了出去想走出房间，被我拉了回来按在门上。  
“我要回房间睡。”  
“你今晚就睡这。”  
我意识到自己的语气太强硬了，又换了讨好的低姿态:“就睡这儿嘛，我保证不再做什么了。”  
最终嫂子还是没拗过我，在我房间过了夜。  
早上的闹钟一响我就给按了，还好，他还没醒。  
我蹑手蹑脚地起来换了衣服拿上车钥匙，转到床的另一边看着他沉静的睡颜，亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
  
  
“岳明辉，我爱你。”

  
  


fin.


End file.
